<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking to the Stars by PrincessLink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164930">Looking to the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink'>PrincessLink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Snake and Otacon Have a Second Daughter Named Europa, And is Also Loosely Based off My Girl X-23, I Don’t Think Acid 2 Snake Has a Canon Name Bit it Doesn’t Matter He Has Amnesia, Jupiter Family, M/M, Snake and Otacon Adopt Acid 2 Snake and His Sister, Who I Made Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake and Otacon’s family gets even bigger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otacon/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking to the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by: https://polmcarts.tumblr.com/post/149070947684/acdsnake-gets-a-family</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“David!”</p><p>There’s no other way to react, Dave thinks. One second he’d been watching a movie with his husband and daughters, and the next, there was a bright light and two kids had appeared.</p><p>“Dad?” the girl asks.</p><p>“Think you’ve got the wrong people,” Dave says.</p><p>The kids share a look.</p><p>“You’re Solid Snake?” the girl asks.</p><p>Dave nods.</p><p>“You’re our dad,” she says.</p><p>“That’s... not possible,” Dave says.</p><p>“Well, clone dad,” the girl says.</p><p>“Still not possible,” Dave says.</p><p>The girl frowns. “I’m S-23 SIGOURNEY.” She points to the boy. “He’s S-22 KURT.”</p><p>Both kids stare at Dave.</p><p>“Hal. Can I talk to you?” Dave says.</p><p>“Oh. Right,” Hal says.</p><p>Dave passed Europa to Sunny and pulls Hal into the bathroom.</p><p>“This is insane,” he says.</p><p>“I mean... they do look like you,” Hal says.</p><p>“Do they?”</p><p>Hal frowns. “Uh, yeah. A lot.”</p><p>Dave shakes his head.</p><p>“This is insane,” he repeats.</p><p>“Maybe they’re from some alternate universe,” Hal suggests, “Or something.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause that makes it less insane,” Dave says sarcastically.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so rude,” Hal scolds him, “I’m just trying to make sense of all this.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Dave says.</p><p>Hal’s quiet for a bit.</p><p>“I think we should adopt them,” he says finally.</p><p>“O... Kay. Where did that come from?” Dave asks.</p><p>Hal shrugs.</p><p>“If they’re looking for their dad, they probably don’t have any family,” he says, “And they found us. Don’t you think that means something?”</p><p>“Um, no,” Dave says, “So, you’re saying that I’m some alternate universe, I was cloned, and they came here looking for me, and you wanna adopt them. You realize how insane this all is, right?”</p><p>Hal shrugs again.</p><p>“Fine. Suit yourself,” Dave says.</p><p>Hal flings his arms around Dave’s neck and kisses him.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says.</p><p>“Dunno why this’s so important to you,” Dave mumbles.</p><p>Hal sticks his tongue out.</p><p>They leave the bathroom. Sunny, Kurt, and Sigourney are sitting on the floor, talking quietly. Europa is on Kurt’s lap. She’s chewing on his shirt, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Hal nudges Dave.</p><p>“This was your idea,” Dave tells him.</p><p>“Yeah, but it should come from you,” Hal says.</p><p>Dave rolls his eyes.</p><p>“What’re you guys talking about?” Sunny asks.</p><p>Hal nods.</p><p>“Well, um.” Dave clears his throat. “We were talking, and, uh, if the two wanna stay here- uh, live with us, I mean- uh, that’s fine. Or, I mean, we want you to.”</p><p>“We have a guest room,” Hal adds, “You could stay in there, or-“</p><p>“They could stay in my room,” Sunny suggests, “We’ve got sleeping bags, right?”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hal asks her.</p><p>“Yeah. We could get bunk beds,” she says.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kurt says quietly.</p><p>Europe’s moved to chewing on his fingers. Hal picks her up.</p><p>“Be nice,” he tells her.</p><p>She coos and reaches for his glasses. He shoves them to the top of his head and kisses her forehead. Dave smiles at them.</p><p>“C’mon,” Sunny says.</p><p>She hops up and runs up the stairs, Kurt and Sigourney following.</p><p>“Do you regret this yet?” Dave asks Hal.</p><p>“Nope!” Hal says cheerfully, “Why? Do you?”</p><p>“‘Course not,” Dave says.</p><p>He wraps an arm around Hal’s shoulders and kisses his temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kurt is named after Kurt Russell.  Sigourney is named after Sigourney Weaver.  I originally considered naming them after 80s movie characters and I wanted to name her Ellen, after Ellen Ripley from Alien, but that movie came out in ‘79, not the 80s.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>